


Abajo

by Supermonstrum



Series: Ellos dibujan y yo escribo [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotunheim se levanta por encima de todo el Yggdrasil; y su rey, por encima de Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abajo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el fan-art de [Lucleon](http://lucleon.tumblr.com/post/28900057964/asgardian-slave-by-liriosparrowpirate).

Tal como estaba anunciado, el Ragnarok sucedió al pie de la letra. Después de la batalla final, el ciclo del Yggdrasil volvió a comenzar, aunque apenas con grandes diferencias, pues era imposible despegarse completamente de lo que alguna vez fue la realidad absoluta y primera. Parecía como si las ideas del guión estuviesen agotadas y hubiera que repetir algunas cosas.

Jotunheim existía tal como había existido antes. Pero que su posición con respecto a Asgard era distinta.

Los gigantes consiguieron apoderarse de más de la mitad de los nueve reinos del Yggdrasil. Asgard era de los pocos que quedaron con fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente, y pese a que no podían aspirar ni en sueños a derrotarlos, lo último que deseaban era caer en sus manos, seguir sus órdenes, perder la libertad de forma absoluta.

Sin embargo, cuando el hijo de Odín cayó en manos del jotun Loki (los mismos nombres, el mismo guión), príncipe despiadado según los rumores e inteligente estratega, y fue llevado al Jotunheim, los deseos de lucha o rebelión entre los asgardianos fueron desapareciendo. El optimismo de Thor los había esperanzado, su actitud aguerrida, su optimismo al considerar una posible victoria si continuaban siendo fuertes.

Ya no más.

—Ven aquí…

Siempre es cuando no lo espera, a veces cuando se encuentra durmiendo, que siente que se asfixia y hay una fuerza tirando de su cuello. Abre los ojos con algo de desesperación y su cuerpo es guiado (cadena de por medio, bajo condición de animal) hasta ese muchacho que de gigante de hielo mucho no tiene, salvo por su piel azulada, las marcas iguales a la de todos los demás gigantes y una cornamenta particular.

Desea escupirle al rostro y negarse. Desea abalanzarse sobre él y retorcerle el cuello hasta que sus ojos rojizos se cierren de una maldita vez. Pero no se encuentra en condiciones de ser atrevido. Se dirige torpemente hasta Loki y murmura en tono servil, reprimiendo cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¿Qué deseas?

No le responde, porque Thor no merece respuesta (¿quién demonios es para exigir una?). Atrapa sus labios y muerde, ansioso y siempre queriendo dar a entender que estaba por encima de él, de Asgard. Cuando Loki quiere darse cuenta, la lengua de Thor sigue el juego de la suyai, su saliva es cálida y con un sabor amargo. Gime apenas dentro de su boca, le roba el aire, lo disfruta.

Está acostumbrado a eso.

—Vamos —ordena en un susurro algo burlón y señala con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Loki está completamente desnudo, la tarea es sencilla.

La lengua de Thor pasa parte de la noche recorriendo los rincones del cuerpo del joven jotun. Las curvas de sus hombros, fríos al principio, luego entran en calor. Intentan no reír ante la paradoja. Pero en cuanto a Thor se le escapa la mínima señal de risa, la mano de Loki le abofetea con fuerza.

—Cierra la boca.

Lo hizo enfadar y ahora va a perderse de su clavícula, el vientre, sus pezones que siempre están duros cuando se da el ritual sexual, la cara interna de sus muslos. Las manos de Loki lo empujan desde la coronilla hacia abajo, para que el otro quede de frente de su sexo. Thor lo mira desde su posición, sus ojos, llenos de indignación; Loki responde con otra de esas sonrisas que lo sacan de quicio.

—A lo tuyo, asgardiano —agrega. El placer que le provoca la situación y el pronunciar cada palabra se refleja como un destello fugaz en sus ojos rojos.

No hay mucho más que hacer. Lame, lame con hambre de verdad y espera que Loki piense que es un hambre muy bien fingida o la presión de temer por su vida. El secreto es mandar todo al diablo y aprovechar, aprovechar al jotun que conoció una vez, cuando eran más jóvenes, en el fracaso diplomático entre Asgard y Jotunheim.

Besa la punta, deja saliva en la base y lo escucha gemir. Arriba, abajo. Su respiración también se acelera, mas es mejor tener la boca ocupada y empieza a succionar con énfasis. Lo presiona con la lengua y pasa los pulgares por su ingle.

Loki da un gemido ronco y tira de su cabello. Exige que no se detenga. Thor hace presión contra su paladar, claro que no va a detenerse, sus manos acarician su trasero y desea tirarlo al suelo y cogérselo ahí mismo, cambiar de roles, adentrarse y escucharlo gemir de dolor (y placer, porque está seguro de que le gustaría).

Sin embargo, debe permanecer allí abajo y quizá agradecer que Loki le da la posibilidad de poder engullir aquello. Le encanta ese momento cuando levanta a penas la mirada y ve una especie de rubor en sus mejillas, su cuello arqueándose hacia atrás y luego acaba. (Los gigantes saben tan bien…)

Thor entrecierra los ojos, envuelto en éxtasis. Se pregunta cuándo se va a venir y como si Loki supiera y se volviera generoso, acaba dentro suyo. Thor no deja escapar nada y vuelve a lamerle, causándole un leve cosquilleo. Ya no puede esconder el placer y es probable que Loki lo sepa, que en realidad nada de eso sea un castigo, sino un escenario montado.

Se pone de pie, besando lentamente su cuello, ascendiendo hasta el mentón, pero cuando quiere apoderarse de sus labios, Loki lo aparta con desdén usando el pie, marcando diferencias de nuevo.

—Ahí te quedas.

—Oh, vamos, no empieces con…

—¡Te quedas ahí! —repite firme.

No entiende cómo funciona aquella máquina retorcida, sensual y con ese deje de crueldad. Lo enloquece, le hace pensar que él mismo disfruta cada tanto de la sumisión ante el enemigo. Hay veces en las que siente sus besos dulces, hay veces, como esa, en la que sólo tiene una tarea.

No lo entiende.

Lo hace y ya.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bonus track](http://lucleon.tumblr.com/post/29399028119/asgardian-slave-3-this-is-for). Porque la vida es deliciosa a veces~


End file.
